beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Treurnis
Teurnis De wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit! Tsuki werd die ochtend huilend wakker, de gedachte dat Ponyo ergens daarbuiten rondzwierf zonder dat ze wist waar heeft haar de hele nacht laten piekeren. Ook de anderen hadden geen oog dicht gedaan en zaten in stilte aan tafel in gedachten verzonken. En voor de eerste keer wilde Tsuki niet naast Kyoya of Myuu zitten, ze wilde deze keer naast Madoka zitten. Haar zoon was immers ook weg en zij was dus de enige die haar momenteel écht begreep... "Het komt wel goed." zei Madoka en ze legde een hand op Tsuki's schouder. Tsuki lachte flauwtjes terug en ging rechtstaan. Madoka trok een gezicht; deze woorden herhaalde ze ook tegen haarzelf terwijl ze vocht tegen haar tranen. Tsuki liep naar de keuken en ging eieren bakken voor iedereen. Ze zette net een pan op het vuur toen Kyoya achter haar stond. "Ik doe het wel", zei hij en wilde de pan overnemen. "Nee, het verzet mijn gedachten een beetje" fluisterde Tsuki en Kyoya knikte. Voor de overgebleven kinderen ging ze dan ook maar pannenkoeken bakken. "Wat is nu eigenlijk het plan! Want dit begint stilaan mijn nek uit te hangen!", schreeuwde Tsuki naar Ryuga en gooide zijn bord voor hem neer, "Je zit daar maar te mokken met je ogen dicht en verroert geen vin!" Ryuga wachtte tot Tsuki uitgeraasd was voordat hij antwoord gaf. "Tsuki, hier is je plan.", begon Ryuga en stond recht, "Ik en Myuu gaan als draak de bossen uitkammen, de diermensen in deze ruimte gaan naar de bergen, de andere blayders pakken hun spullen en zoeken in de overige ruimtes!" iedereen knikte en vertrokken. "Myuu, wij gaan naar de tuin!" Myuu kwam uit Gingka's omhelsing en liep met haar broer naar de tuin waar ze hun drakenvorm aannamen. Iedereen keek even naar Tsuki en ze keek kwaad, katachtig en vol paniek naar hen. "KOMT ER NOG WAT VAN??!!" schreeuwde ze en versterkte haar blik, iedereen begon plotseling verder te werken. "WIL JE ME GODVERDOMME NEERZETTEN!" schreeuw Ponyo die ondertussen menselijk was. De draak maakte een raar geluidje met vreemde dwarsfluiten. Hij landde en veranderde weer in een mens. "We moeten terug naar huis!" zei ze maar Ren keek woedend."NEE, dat gaat niet! Ik zal je nooit meer zien!" zei hij maar Ponyo knikte. "Je hebt Myuu gehoord, we komen op bezoek!" zei ze en ze lachte. Ren keek haar niet aan en stond naar de lucht te staren. Ponyo keek naar beneden terwijl er tranen op de grond vielen. "Het is echt beter zo" voegde ze eraan toe. Ren stond op en liep met grote passen weg. "Gaan we verwaand doen?!", zei Ponyo en stampte hem achteraan, "OOOhhh, Ik ben een grote boze draak en iedereen moet doen wat ik zeg of anders krijg ik een driftbui!" zei Ponyo en deed Ren na op een sarcastische manier. Ren draaide zich plotseling om en greep haar vast, grommend. Ponyo's ogen werden groot en waren vervuld met angst. Ren realiseerde het zich en liet haar los, ze krabbelde naar een steen en barstte in tranen uit. "Ponyo, het spijt me!" zei hij en liep naar haar toe. "Uit mijn buurt!" schreeuwde Ponyo en hield hem op afstand door een hand voor zich te houden. "Niet bang zijn, ik smeek je! Ik zwéér dat ik je niets doe!" en hij wilde zijn hand op haar hoofd leggen. "Raak me niet aan!" schreeuwde ze en angst was nog steeds op haar gezicht te lezen. Ze kroop verder en zat nu ingedoken achter de rots. "Hoe kan ik je nog vertrouwen als je net een woede-uitbarsting hebt gekregen?!" fluisterde ze luid. En Ren's ogen werden groot. "Weet je wat?! Het is...het is gedaan!" schreeuwde ze en meteen daarna sloeg ze haar[[Bestand:Ponyo_cry.jpg|thumb|Met tranen in de ogen...]] hand op haar mond. Ze wilde dit niet, ze moest gewoon voor hen beiden bestwil. "Wa..wat?" vroeg Ren en zakte op zijn knieën neer. "Zie je, het heeft geen zin niet meer. Breng ons beiden naar huis." zei ze. Ren was er zo van aangedaan dat hij voor zich uit bleef staren, versteend, waardoor zijn beweging leken alsof hij ze in trance uitvoerde. Hij veranderde in een draak. Het viel Ponyo op dat hij nu een doffere tint wit had en kroop met tranen in de ogen op zijn rug. Toen ze over de bergen vlogen zag ze een karamelkleurige wolf en een pekzwarte kat naast elkaar rennen en ze begon ernaar te roepen, wetend dat het Sosuke en Haru waren. "Ponyo, Ren!" schreeuwden Tsuki en Madoka in koor en hielden hun kinderen stevig vast in een omhelsing. "Mama...ik..", begon Ponyo maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. Tsuki maakte een sussend geluid. "Het is oke, leg het thuis maar uit" zei Tsuki en ze ging samen met Madoka en de kinderen naar huis. Boven hen speelde een viool en een piano een treurzang. Thuis aangekomen legde Ponyo alles uit aan Myuu en Tsuki terwijl ze soms een blik wierp op Ren. Hun blikken kruisten elkaar en Ren's gezicht was door pijn vertrokken. Ponyo keek snel naar beneden en huilde verder. "We gaan maar eens" kondigden Myuu en Ryuga aan en ze namen hun gezin mee. "Hou jullie sterk" zei Ryuga en keek doordringend naar Ponyo. "Voor zijn eigen bestwil" fluisterde ze naar hem en Ryuga sloot zijn ogen. "Zijn eigen bestwil en dat van jullie" voegde ze eraan toen en hij knikte. Ze namen hun drakenvorm aan en schoten met hun gezin de lucht in. Ponyo rende naar buiten. "REN!!" schreeuwde ze, wetend dat het te laat was. Ze hoorde enkele muziekjes door de lucht en bleef naar de lucht staren. "HET SPIJT ME ZO!" en ze zag dat het plotseling donker werd. ''Dat was het dan ''dacht ze en keerde terug naar binnen. Is dit dus het einde tussen dit vreemde koppel? Wie weet...